The present invention relates to cookware and components for steaming and serving steamed food.
Steaming foods is a well-developed and appreciated form of cooking in many cultures, particularly in Asia where steamed whole fish and other foods are popular. Steamers are commonly used to steam foods. Once steamed, many foods become rather delicate and removing them from the steamer vessel can disturb the appearance of the steamed food if not done carefully. The steamer vessel and food positioning insert are typically hot, so it is important for the server to protect their hands from heat. However, protective gloves limit manual dexterity, making it more difficult to carefully remove the delicate steamed foods.